


The Long Game

by Noctem1



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctem1/pseuds/Noctem1
Summary: Caroline escapes Mystic Falls after turning her humanity back on. She's grieving the loss of her mother. And she needs a familiar face, a shoulder to cry on. Klaus is lonely, after alienating his family. And a bedraggled Caroline shows up on his doorstep. Klaus is determined to make her fall in love with him.Set right after Season 6, Episode 19 of The Vampire Diaries. This is after Caroline turned off her humanity after her mother’s funeral and went on a killing spree. Now, she’s got her feelings again and is absolutely miserable.And set right after Season 2 of The Originals. Klaus has alienated his entire family in his plan to defeat Dahlia. And he’s concentrating on raising his daughter.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**The Long Game**

Set right after Season 6, Episode 19 of The Vampire Diaries. This is after Caroline turned off her humanity after her mother’s funeral and went on a killing spree. Now, she’s got her feelings again and is absolutely miserable. 

And set right after Season 2 of The Originals. Klaus has alienated his entire family in his plan to defeat Dahlia. And he’s concentrating on raising his daughter. 

*************************************************************************************************************

_I need to get the hell out of here._

Caroline didn’t think about it. She just got in her car and drove. All night. She got on 95, heading south, and put the pedal to the metal. She needed to leave Mystic Falls behind her. The place was too full of memories. 

For once, Caroline didn’t have a plan. No agenda. No goals.

Nothing to live for.

She was alone. No mother. No father. No family. No boyfriend. Caroline had friends, of course. Bonnie, Matt, Elana loved her.Tyler was...complicated, but he would be there for her in a pinch. But she was too ashamed to face them after what she’d done. 

Her mother would have been appalled by her behavior. She'd basically run away from her responsibilities, her duty to the woman who gave her life. Caroline had never acted so irresponsibly in her entire life.

Not to mention what she had done to Stefan. 

God. She’d coerced him into turning his humanity off. Got him to kill again. And all because what….? He didn’t return her feelings. Stefan didn’t want her. Well, so what? That’s no excuse for her behavior. 

The shame spiral was unbearable. 

Caroline couldn’t stop crying and she swiped at the tears with the back of her hand. She just drove and drove, needing to run away from it all. Basically, she just wanted to curl up into a little ball and die. 

But that isn’t an option when you are a vampire. Now, she was going to live forever. Alone. So, she’d better get used to it.

And somehow….after hours and hours of driving, somehow she ended up in New Orleans.

She hadn’t planned on it. It just sort of happened. 

“Caroline Forbes, what the hell are you doing?” She stared at herself in the rearview mirror. 

_Oh, please._ _You know exactly what you are doing. And who you are here to see._

This had bad idea written all over it, but she had hit rock bottom. 

Right now, she needed a sympathetic ear. She needed to be around someone who wanted her. Who cared about her, in his own maniacal way. Or maybe she just wanted to be around someone who had done worse things than she had. 

And the next thing she knew, Caroline was knocking on Klaus Mikaelson’s door. 

***

I _’m going to kill the bastard._

Klaus didn’t know who was knocking on his front door, but he planned on ripping off the interloper’s arm and beating him to death with it. He’d been up all night long, feeding Hope and soothing her back to sleep. It never lasted long. As soon as he closed his eyes and drifted off again, her cries would start up once more. 

Another knock. Louder this time.

Klaus vaulted over the railing outside of his bedroom and stomped across the courtyard. He ripped open the door, nearly tearing off the hinges.

Only to find Caroline Forbes staring up at him. 

She was bedraggled, mascara smeared down her cheeks, her blue-green eyes were red-rimmed and he could smell the slightly salty scent of her dried tears. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, her clothing was wrinkled. 

Klaus thought he’d never seen her looking so beautiful.

“Caroline,” he breathed. 

Klaus thought he would never see her again, not after their tryst in the woods. He'd made her a promise that he would walk away. And he’d kept that promise, no matter what he really wanted to do. The urge to take her with him had been excruciating. He’d nearly given into the desire to kidnap her and take her to New Orleans kicking and screaming, especially since she’d confessed to having feelings for him. He knew he could make her love him, given enough time. 

But he’d done the gallant thing, and let her go. For now. 

She swallowed. “Klaus.”

He grinned. “What brings you to The Big Easy, love?”

“I…” She bit her lip.

“Yes…?” Klaus had never seen her at a loss for words. Ever. 

And then she promptly burst into tears.

“Caroline!” Without thinking, he opened his arms to her.

She hesitated a moment, and then to his utter shock, she wrapped herself around him, burying her face in his chest, sobbing into his shirt, shaking. 

He stepped back, bringing her into the courtyard with him, and shut the front door behind them, leaning back against a wall, as she cried herself out in his arms. Eventually, she went slack against him, eyes closed. 

_Poor thing._ She was exhausted. He’d never seen her looking so defeated, so miserable.

“I’m sorry about your mother,” he whispered, kissing the top of her head. He’d thought about sending her flowers, but decided against it. 

She tensed. “How did you know?” 

_Bloody hell._ “Because I keep tabs on you, Caroline.”

She surprised him again by giggling. 

“What’s so funny?” he grumbled.

Caroline peered up at him. “Stalker.”

And he found himself laughing in return. How did she do it? Somehow, Caroline Forbes, this slip of a girl had crawled underneath his armor. And he was vulnerable to her in a way that terrified him. And fascinated him. 

“I prefer the term concerned observer.”

“I thought you were going to... _walk away and never come back_.” Caroline growled the last bit in a dark voice. 

“First of all, that was a rubbish impression of me. Your British accent needs a lot of work. Second of all, I have lived up to the spirit of my promise. I haven’t set foot in Mystic Falls since that night.”

“No, but you are having me watched.”

Guilty as charged. Klaus never willingly relinquished anything that belonged to him. Ever. Whether Caroline realized it or not, she belonged to him. He merely had to wait for the right moment. So, he’d given her a little breathing room to come to her senses. 

He thought it might take centuries to win her over. He’d never counted on her walking right into his city and knocking on his front door, though. Then again, Caroline never ceased to surprise him. 

“Ah, well, you forget about the other promise I made you. After all, I am a man of my word.” It was a point of pride. He never made idle threats or promises. 

To his disappointment, she stepped back from him and smoothed her clothing. He’d already gotten used to having her in the circle of his arms.

“And what is that?”

“I promised you that I would be your last love. The end game.”

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. “I see, so you were lulling me into some false sense of security or something? Playing the long game?”

He was relieved to see a bit of the sassy blonde he’d grown to love come out to play. She was feisty, full of passion, and he wanted to see that spark again. He would get her through this terrible time, and hopefully they’d grow closer in the process. 

“Love, we’re both immortal, the long game is the only one worth playing.Besides, I just needed to make sure I wasn’t wasting my time.” He smirked. “And, oh, did you give me the proof I was looking for.” 

She flushed a delightful shade of pink. 

“Tell me, did you come here for some hot hybrid sex?”

Caroline laughed. “Will you get over yourself?”

“Never. I set you free and you came back to me, Caroline. That means you’re mine forever.” 

She bit her lip. And then opened her mouth, only to snap it shut again.

“What? Tell me.”

And then she dropped a bombshell on him.

“I’m in love with Stefan, Klaus.”

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The Long Game 2/?

_Later on that night…_

Klaus sighed as leaned against the doorway.

Caroline was bathed in the moonlight. It made her blonde hair appear almost silver. Somehow, this seemed so right. The woman he loved holding the daughter he adored.

It was the middle of the night and he’d heard his daughter’s cries for an instant, before they stopped again. He trudged down the hall, only to find Caroline sitting in the rocking chair, holding Hope in the crook of her arm. The baby was greedily drinking from the bottle.

She glanced up. “I heard her crying, so I thought I’d earn my keep.”

He’d given Caroline the bedroom across from his. Although, he’d wanted her in his own bed. But when it came to Caroline, he’d learned that patience and persistence was necessary. He’d told her she could stay with him as long as she liked. Klaus wondered if eternity worked for her.

Klaus had wanted to press her on the startling confession she’d made about being in love with Stefan of all people, but she’d quickly changed the subject. He could sense it was a sore spot. Eventually, he’d get to the bottom of this situation.

Apparently, he had another rival for her affection. First Tyler, now a Salvatore. Although, Klaus wasn’t really worried about it. Weren’t they both besotted with the Doppelganger?

“I would have gotten her.” They both spoke in a soft whisper. Hope’s eyes were becoming heavy lidded as her tiny little stomach got full.

“Yes, but I couldn’t resist. She’s beautiful, Klaus.” Caroline beamed at him.

His chest puffed with pride. “Yes, and apparently she’s going to be a powerful witch one day.”

“I would expect no less from a Mikaelson.” She frowned. “By the way, who is the blonde woman down the hall? I heard her coming in around two in the morning.”

Maybe he was going senile in his old age, but Klaus thought she sounded a little jealous. Oh, this is too delicious.

“Freya.” He deliberately didn’t elaborate. Freya was enjoying her newfound freedom. And Klaus was giving her a wide berth. He didn’t trust her fully. Yet.

“Oh…?” Caroline clearly wanted more information. He would be happy to satisfy her curiosity, but first she would have to ask him outright.

She frowned. “And she’s a friend…?”

Ah, there it is. “My sister, actually.” His lips twitched.

“Wait. What? I thought it was just Rebecca.”

“It’s a long story, suffice it to say, she’s my eldest sibling and she’s just rejoined the family.”

“It must be nice.”

Klaus leaned against the crib. “What is, love?”

“Having family. Siblings. I’m an only child.” She envied Elena for having a brother. Even Damon and Stefan had each other even though their parents were gone.

Klaus shook his head. “They are both a blessing and a curse, Caroline.”

“Easy for you to say. You aren’t alone in the world.” She gasped after she said it. He didn’t think she’d meant to make such an intimate confession.

Although, Klaus liked this unguarded, vulnerable Caroline. For once, her walls weren't up and she wasn't fighting him so hard. He might actually have a fighting chance with her this time. She could be so guarded, prickly.

“But you aren’t alone. You have your friends.” And Stefan.

“It’s not the same thing as family. For years, it was just me and my mom. And now…” She glanced down at Hope. “I’ll never have family again. It’s not like I can have a child.”

Vampires couldn’t have children, at least not in the way humans understood it. Klaus couldn't help but picture the way Caroline would look with his child is in her swelling belly.

He cleared his throat. “Caroline, you are new to being a vampire, but you can sire yourself a child.”

She shook her head. “It's not the same thing.”

Yes it is. Of course it is. We are talking about bloodlines. You might not be able to give your child the breath of life, but you will give them an afterlife, immortality. Your blood will run in his or her veins.” Klaus thought of the first time he met Marcel, the defiant, brave little boy he ‘d been. “I’ve sired a child myself. My firstborn.”

“Is it the same as Hope?” Caroline asked.

“Yes, Marcel, my son, has been with me since he was a boy. I raised him and taught him to be a vampire. You can do the same, Caroline. You can have a family forever.”

Klaus would like nothing more than to invite her into his own family. Yes, that felt right. Caroline as his wife. Together, they would raise Hope. Who knows? He might even forgive Haley one of these days. Perhaps she would marry Elijah. He could welcome Marcel back into the fold. Undoubtedly, Rebecca and Marcel would end up together. And then who knows? Davina and Kol might tie the knot as well. They would be one big happy family again.

Perhaps, it was a pipe dream, but he wanted them all together. Whole. Happy.

“Maybe.” She sounded doubtful. Meanwhile, Hope finished her bottle, and Caroline tenderly burped the baby, before placing her back in the crib.

They shut off the lights and moved into the darkened hallway to let the infant sleep.

“Speaking of family, where’s Hayley?” Caroline squinted at him.

“We had a disagreement.”

“And is she alive to tell the tale?”

Klaus chuckled. “Am I such a villain?”

Caroline raised a brow. “No, but you're not the hero either.”

“And I suppose Stefan is.” The words left his mouth, before he could call them back. Damn it. He'd meant to be much more subtle.

She sighed. “I knew we’d have to talk about him eventually. But first, what about Hayley?”

“She’s with her wolf pack.” It wasn’t a lie...exactly. He’d left her cursed to be in wolf form except for one day of the month. Eventually, he’d show her some mercy. But not today.

“You aren’t telling me the whole truth.”

“No, but you’ve got enough of it.”

“Fine. For now.” Caroline nodded. “Okay then, let’s talk about Stefan.” She drifted over to the guardrail, overlooking the courtyard. Perhaps it was easier to talk, when she didn’t have to face him. So, he stood beside her, at a safe distance.

“It just sort of happened. I’m not even sure how. We were friends, best friends for years. I mean, he taught me how to be a vampire. And he watched out for me. And...it just evolved, I guess.”

“I suppose it’s only natural.” Klaus kept his tone neutral, but he was seething. He should have been the one with whom she explored her new powers.

She shrugged. “Anyway, after we thought Bonnie and Damon were dead, Stefan just snapped. I mean, he ran away from Mystic Falls. He bailed and became a mechanic. I was furious with him, because he abandoned me. And he pretty much didn’t care. I kept calling him, like phone stalking him and then I showed up on his front door.I guess because long distance humiliation wasn’t enough for me.”

Klaus could hardly keep up with all of these developments. “Go on.”

“Anyway, I told Stefan how I feel. And he acted all stunned, like it had never occurred to him. And he couldn’t understand why on earth I had a thing for him.”

Frankly, Klaus was thinking the same thing. If Caroline was going to choose a Salvatore, why not Damon? The darker half of the pair? The bad boy? The lure of darkness and all that. No, she’d chosen the white bread of vampires. Stefan.

She groaned. “God, I’m such an idiot sometimes. Anyway, after my mom…” She sucked in a breath. “Well, I shut my humanity off and Stefan tried to be all noble and bring me back. He even tried to trick me, saying that he felt something for me, but it was lame. And so….” Caroline gripped the railing. “I mean, this is the guy who was so in love with Elana, right? He was willing to fight for her, die for her. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do, even sharing her with his brother, in this really twisted little love triangle. But when it comes to me? No, he can’t even choke the words out.”

“I’m sorry, love.” And he was. If Klaus could spare her the pain of unrequited love, he would.

“I mean, it couldn’t be any clearer. I’m not the one he wants.” She swallowed. “I’m babbling. Sorry. He doesn’t return my feelings.”

Caroline had practically begged Stefan to love her, and the fool had brushed her off. Probably because he was still pining for the doppelganger.

Caroline buried her head in her hands. “I’m beyond pathetic.”

“Don’t say that. Ever.” He grasped her by the shoulders and turned Caroline to face him. “Loving someone isn’t a crime, Caroline. It’s a compliment. Stefan should be so lucky.”

“Yeah, well, he doesn’t think so.”

“His loss.” Klaus grinned. Now that he knew this misguided romance would never happen, he breathed a sigh of relief. Soon, Caroline would get over her little crush and they could move forward.

“Maybe, but I wish I could get rid of these feelings. And unfortunately, shutting off the switch is no longer an option.”

“No, it isn’t.” Klaus preferred his Caroline with all of her emotions intact, thank you very much. She was the light to his darkness, day to his night. Only one of them could be a psychotic killer now and then.

“Mind if I ask you another question?” he asked.

“Sure, why not?”

“Why not Damon?”

“Been there, already done that.” Caroline made a face. “It was nothing to write home about.”

Klaus thought his skull might explode. “You and Damon…?”

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. “Elena and Katherine aren’t the only ones who’ve had the pleasure of both Salvatores.”

Wait a minute. “You and Stefan? But I thought…”

“Oh, well it doesn’t really count. We were both evil. Humanity off. It was boning, not making love.” She winced. “We were covered in blood. Ugh.”

So, he’d have to rip the hearts out of both their chests. Check. Two dead Salvatores.

Hold on a moment. “Stefan didn’t quite live up to your standards then?”

“Are you fishing for a compliment?” Caroline narrowed her eyes.

Yes. “No. I don’t need compliments, love. But I do recall you having a good time with me.”

“I did.” She flushed again. How charming.

“And I’ve been alive a thousand years, so I know my way around a woman’s body. Besides, I’m the Original Hybrid. I have no equal.”

“Yes, you are. An Original.” She grinned slowly, a twinkle in her eye. “Oh, Klaus, you are the answer to all my problems.”

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that?”

“I mean it. I want you to compel me.”

“To what?”

“To get rid of my feelings for Stefan. And to give me myself back. I need my sense of purpose. I need goals. Direction. Fix me, Klaus.”


	3. Chapter 3

The Long Game 3/?

Klaus sighed. Loudly. 

“What?”

Klaus took her by the shoulders once more. Caroline tried to ignore how good his touch felt. Lately, it seemed like everything around her just disintegrated. He felt strong, real, solid. Like she could hold onto him, grip him tight and center herself once more. Klaus wouldn’t die. Or run off and become a mechanic. He wasn’t going anywhere. She could count on him. 

“You just took one shortcut, Caroline, and how did it turn out?”

She groaned. “It was a disaster.”

“Right. So, let’s not make the same mistake twice.”

“I guess so.” Even she had to admit, asking him to compel her was an insane idea. It was taking the easy way out. Elena had done it, because she’d been in so much pain when she thought Damon was dead. And she’d come to regret it. Caroline knew that eventually she would regret running from her feelings, too. 

“You  _ know  _ so. Besides, I made myself a promise early on that when it comes to you, I will never use compulsion.”

“Why not?” 

His gaze was unwavering, as though he was trying to see into the heart of her, and for just a moment, she saw the vulnerability in his eyes, a hint of uncertainty. 

His intensity about her scared Caroline sometimes. Part of her wondered if he would get bored with her, once he knew she was truly his. Or what if lured her to the dark side and brought out her own bad behavior? Turning off her humanity introduced Caroline to her shadow self, and she never wanted that version of herself to surface ever again. He had a way of cutting through her defenses. 

“Because whatever happens between the two of us will be real. Even if it is painful.”

Caroline nodded. She knew he was right. That’s how she’d gotten into trouble last time, trying to cut corners. 

“Okay then. We agreed. You can’t run away from your feelings.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Caroline pulled away and gripped the bannister for dear life once more. “I’ve just never dealt with anything like this. I’ve never felt so…”

“What?” he asked, coming to stand closer. “Finish your thought.”

“Untethered? It’s like my life is unraveling. And there’s nothing I can do to stop it. I’m not in control anymore.”

“That must be terrifying for you.” Klaus said it sincerely. 

“It is.” She’d spent her entire life being in charge. Caroline set goals for herself, she made lists, she was on top of everything. But she couldn’t control her mother’s cancer. And she couldn’t make Stefan love her. She was just helpless, drifting along right now. 

“You’ll get your bearings, love. Eventually.”

“I guess. And then I’ll move on.” But Caroline didn’t think that was even possible. Too much had changed. She’d lost so much. 

“In a fashion, yes. Moving on is a lie, you know.”

She glanced at him.

“We don’t really move on. We move forward. And it’s one of the hardest lessons I learned as a vampire. Grief and change are constant companions.You can get lost in the past, in what is no longer here, if you let yourself.”

“Jesus,” she muttered under her breath. “You suck at pep talks.” 

Klaus chuckled. “I prefer hard truths over pretty lies.” 

Caroline grinned. 

Why couldn’t Stefan have been there for her like this?  _ Because you made everything awkward.  _ God. Caroline wished she could undo this mess. If she’d known how Stefan would have reacted, she wouldn’t have even bothered telling him. She’d ruined their friendship for nothing. He’d made it obvious that he saw her as just a friend. 

“Okay then.” Caroline fished her cell phone out of her back pocket and tossed it to him. “Speaking of some hard truths, what the hell do I say to Stefan? He’s been blowing up my phone with texts all night. I can’t deal with him right now.”

***

Klaus gripped the phone tightly.He hadn’t expected Caroline to just hand over her phone. It felt strangely intimate, like handing someone your journal. And he liked the feeling immensely. For once, he was in the inner sanctum. He was privy to her innermost thoughts. 

She was trusting him, slowly but surely. She’d come to him in her time of need, confided in him This was all going so well. 

The phone was very Caroline. She had a hot pink case and there was a list-making app right on the home screen, along with a picture of her best friends, the witch and the doppleganger. Thank God it wasn’t Stefan. 

When he pressed the icon, there were a half a dozen unread messages from Stefan. Klaus scanned through the text messages. 

_ Caroline, where are you? _

_ Are you alright? _

_ Text me when you get this. _

“He’s persistent.” All of them were friendly, but not flirtatious. Demanding, not apologetic. Clearly, he didn’t know how to pursue a woman properly. 

“Oh, yeah,  _ now  _ he is,” she said bitterly. “A few weeks ago, I couldn’t even get him to acknowledge my existence.” 

“Tell him you need some time and some space to think.” He started to hand it to her, but she waved him away. 

“You do it. I don’t have energy to talk to him.”

“Should I pretend to be you?” 

Her lips twitched at the thought. “I don’t know. Right now, I just want him to back off. If I tell him where I am, do you think he will freak out?”

“Undoubtedly.” Klaus could expect a caravan of Mystic Falls residents in a few hours. All of them demanding Caroline’s release from the clutches of the big, bad hybrid. 

“Well, what the hell?” Caroline shrugged. “They got over me sleeping with you. They’ll get past this, too.”

“You told them?” Klaus blinked. He’d thought that was a secret she’d lock in a vault somewhere. 

“Not exactly. But the word got out. Tyler was….” Caroline drifted off.

“What did he say to you?” Klaus wished he could have seen the boy’s face. But so help him God, if he’d been cruel to Caroline, Klaus would tear him limb from limb. 

“I don’t really want to talk about that.” She snatched the phone from him and typed a quick message and narrated it for him. “Stefan. I’m safe. Don’t worry, my humanity’s on. Would appreciate some space.” As soon as she sent it, she shut her eyes, as if it had taken a lot out of her. 

Slowly but surely, her feelings would fade for Stefan.  _ And I’ll be here when she’s ready to fall in love again.  _ Caroline sagged against the railing. Suddenly, he noticed the shadows underneath her eyes. She hadn’t been sleeping well.  __

“You must be tired from your trip, why don’t you try to get some sleep?”

“I tried,” Caroline shrugged. “But I can’t. Everytime it gets quiet, my mind starts going a mile a minute.”

“Well, why don’t you lay down then and rest your eyes?”

She looked up at him and bit her lip.

Klaus wanted to bite it for her. “What?” he asked hoarsely. 

“I...uh.” She glanced skyward as though seeking deliverance. “This is humiliating, but I don’t want to be alone. Would you...um, mind if I…”

“Shared my bed?” This was practically Christmas, only he’d been far more naughty than nice. 

“Don’t say it like that.”

“Like what?” He had to admit, he’d missed their banter. 

“We’re going to lay down together, yes, but there won’t be any…”

He quirked a brow at her. 

“Funny business.”

“Oh, Caroline, I’m not laughing.”

“Yes, you are.” She slapped at his arm. 

He caught her hand in his and brushed his lips against the back of her fingers. “But, if you insist, I’ll play the perfect gentleman.” He smirked. “If you want to get your hands on me, you’ll have to ask for it.” And then he let her go, even though everything in him wanted to pull her closer. 

“I’m not going to--”

“Never say never, love.” He beckoned her down the hallway. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
